Keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Während der Schlacht von Hogwarts verlaufen die Ereignisse in der Heulenden Hütte etwas anders und plötzlich ist die Erfüllung der Prophezeihung in Frage gestellt. Oder auch nicht... Oneshot, keine Pairings


_A/N: Ich habe diesen Oneshot zwar schon in meiner Plot Bunny Sammlung veröffentlicht, jetzt aber entschieden, ihn doch noch mal extra zu veröffentlichen, weil er auch sehr gut allein stehen kann. _

_~Fluffy_

_Disclaimer: Ich wünsche mir zwar ich wäre J., aber davon wird es leider auch nicht wahr. Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören ihr und ihr allein. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur unerlaubterweise aus und habe nicht vor, Geld mit ihnen zu verdienen. _

* * *

**Keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt**

_Harry wusste nicht, warum er es tat, warum er sich dem sterbenden Mann näherte: er wusste nicht, was er fühlte, als er Snapes weißes Gesicht sah und die Finger, die versuchten die Blutung am Hals zu stillen. Er nahm den Tarnumhang ab und blickte hinab auf den Mann, den er hasste, dessen sich weitende schwarze Augen Harry fanden, als er versuchte zu sprechen. Harry lehnte sich über ihn und Snape fasste seinen Umhang und zog ihn zu sich heran. _[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Elder Wand, S.528, frei übersetzt von Fluffy Bond]

„Potter..." Snapes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, sein Atem ein rasselndes, gurgelndes Geräusch. „Dumbledore wollte, dass du weißt...", Er versuchte Luft zu holen, aber es endete in einem Husten.

Ein paar Blutstropfen landeten in Harrys Gesicht, aber er wischte sie nicht weg. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich die Stirn, als ein besonders scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr.

„Dumbledore...", flüsterte Snape erneut, „Verbindung zwischen Dunklem Lord und dir... als er... versuchte dich zu töten...", die Worte kamen nur noch stoßweise, die Sätze bruchstückhaft, „als der Todesfluch zurück... zurückprallte... wurde ein Stück... seiner Seele... abgespalten. Der Dunkle Lord... kann... nicht sterben, solange du lebst."

Harry starrte ihn an. Neben sich hörte er Ron und Hermines entsetztes Keuchen.

„Nimm... es... nimm... es..."

Eine silbrige Substanz sickerte plötzlich aus Snape heraus: Erinnerungen! Harry wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, als Hermine einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. Instinktiv fuhr Harry herum, einen Fluch bereits auf seinen Lippen, doch sein Gegner war schneller. Noch ehe er sich vollkommen gedreht hatte, wurde er gegen die Wand der heulenden Hütte geschleudert und blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen. Wie durch einen Dunst hörte er Rons und Hermines Zaubersprüche, als sie gemeinsam auf den Feind eindrangen. Dann zwei dumpfe Aufpralle. Harry blickte auf und starrte direkt in unbarmherzige rote Augen.

Er feuerte einen Schockzauber ab, den Voldemort mühelos mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zur Seite wischte. Einen Moment später fühlte Harry, wie der Weißdorn Zauberstab seine Hand verließ und sah, wie er durch die Luft wirbelte, direkt in eine weiße, langfingrige Hand.

„Der Dunkle Lord kann nicht sterben, solange du lebst.", wiederholte Voldemort Snapes Worte. Er betrachtete Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck. Der junge Zauberer sah, wie Voldemort den Elderstab hob. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn und er wusste nichts mehr.

* * *

Er erwachte auf einem kalten Steinboden. Als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er dass er sich wohl in einer Zelle befand. Mehr Zeit sich umzusehen, blieb ihm nicht, denn Voldemorts Cruciatus-Fluch traf ihn, noch bevor er sich irgendwie rühren konnte. Jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen... jeden Moment würde sein Kopf bersten. Jemand schrie, erst als Voldemort den Fluch aufhob, begriff er, dass er selbst es war, der geschrien hatte. Es schien keine Rolle zu spielen, wie oft man mit dem Cruciatus belegt wurde, es war jedes mal genauso qualvoll, genauso unerträglich. Man konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen.

Geschüttelt von den Nachwirkungen hörte er Voldemorts hohe kalte Stimme. „Am Leben, Harry. Das bedeutet nicht das gleiche wie _unversehrt_."

Erneut die Pein des Cruciatus. Als Harry das Gefühl hatte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, geschah etwas seltsames. Der Schmerz rückte plötzlich in den Hintergrund, er schien neben sich selbst zu stehen schien und sah zu, wie er sich schreiend auf dem Boden wand. Dann war er wieder in seinem Körper, fühlte die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs, das Puckern in seiner Narbe und erkannte, dass er sich selbst durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf Voldemort doch dieser hatte anscheinend nicht bemerkt, was gerade vorgefallen war.

Voldemort schnippte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs auf den Rücken. Keuchend und zitternd lag Harry vor seinem Peiniger und starrte hinauf in diese grausamen roten Augen. Dann machte sich so etwas wie Lebenswille oder vielleicht auch Stolz in ihm bemerkbar. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Immer mit einer neuen Welle Schmerz rechnend, versuchte er auf wankende Beine zu kommen, während Voldemort schweigend seinen Bemühungen zusah. Schließlich gelang es ihm, an die Wand gestützt.

Er zwang sich, zu sprechen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel und seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Krächzen war. „Wo sind die anderen?", wollte er wissen, „Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

„Sie werden bestraft werden.", sagte Voldemort gleichmütig, den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet, „Niemand widersetzt sich Lord Voldemort."

Harrys Narbe schien Feuer gefangen zu haben. Voldemorts Nähe war beinahe unerträglich. Er musste die Augen schließen. Schnell wie eine Schlange schoss plötzlich eine skelettartige Hand nach vorne, packte Harrys Haare und riss seinen Kopf herum. Harry zischte vor Schmerz und riss überrascht die Augen wieder auf. Unbarmherzige rote Augen trafen auf trotzige grüne. Sich heftig wehrend, versuchte Harry von Voldemort fort zukommen, doch dessen Griff war unnachgiebig.

„Du solltest dir lieber um dein eigenes Schicksal Gedanken machen, Harry Potter.", sagte Voldemort leise, beinah sanft. „Du wirst leben. Oh ja, das wirst du, denn dein Leben wird meines gewährleisten." Der Griff in Harrys Haaren verstärkte sich und er glaubte, seine Narbe würde bersten. Er fühlte, wie Voldemort sich näher zu ihm hinunter beugte, als er flüsterte: „Aber du wirst den Tod herbeisehnen."

„Großartig", stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Jeder sollte noch irgendwelche Wünsche im Leben haben. Aber was wird die Zauberwelt denken, wenn sie erfahren, dass du es schon wieder nicht geschafft hast, mich zu töten? Doch nein, mit der Wahrheit hattest du es noch nie. Es ist ja so viel einfacher, ihnen Lügen aufzutischen. Wissen deine Speichellecker eigentlich, dass du ein Halbblut bist, _Tom_?"

Zorn blitzte in Voldemorts Augen auf. Er schien Harry maßregeln zu wollen. Doch plötzlich nahm sein Gesicht einen verwunderten Ausdruck an, als er Harrys Schmerzen bemerkte. Harry konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sich ein langer, weißer Finger seinem Gesicht näherte. Als Voldemort seine Narbe berührte, konnte er einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Er fühlte, wie Voldemort dem Verlauf seiner Narbe mit dem Finger folgte und glaubte, der Schmerz würde ihm das Bewusstsein rauben. Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen, von Voldemort fort zukommen. Als dieser ihn überraschend los ließ, stürzte Harry zu Boden, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb, die Hand auf seine Narbe gepresst.

„Interessant", murmelte Voldemort, „Ich werde das bei Gelegenheit näher untersuchen. In der Zwischenzeit, Harry, gibt es unter meinem Gefolge einige, die geradezu darauf brennen, dich kennen zu lernen. Leb wohl, Harry Potter... falls dir das möglich ist."

Damit verließ er Harrys Zelle und ließ seinen Gefangenen allein zurück. Jedoch nicht ganz so allein, wie Harry im ersten Moment glaubte. Die unnatürliche Kälte und Verzweiflung, die plötzlich über ihn herein brach, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Dementoren. Schon hörte er ihren rasselnden Atem, mit dem sie alle Wärme und alles Positive aufzusaugen schienen. Dann brachen die Erinnerungen über ihn herein und er nahm nur noch dunkel wahr, wie sich eine Reihe dunkler Schemen vor seiner Zelle versammelte. Mit letzter Kraft rollte Harry sich auf dem Boden zusammen und wünschte, er wäre tot.

* * *

Er stand in einem großen, weitläufigen Raum... über ihm schien sich der blanke Himmel zu wölben... die große Halle von Hogwarts. Am Rande seines Blickfeldes tummelten sich dunkle Gestalten, seine treuen Todesser.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war momentan nur auf einen von ihnen gerichtet... den ungewöhnlich blassen, hellblonden Jungen, der zitternd vor ihm kniete. Ah... die Furcht, die er einflößte...

„...ich schwöre, es war nicht meine Schuld.", sagte der Junge gerade mit sich vor Angst überschlagender Stimme, „Crabbe hat das Dämonsfeuer beschworen. Ich wusste nicht... ich hätte ihn daran gehindert. Ich hab gegen Potter und das Schlammblut gekämpft..."

„Sieh mich an.", befahl Harry. Seine Stimme war hoch und kalt.

Furchtsam blickte der Junge auf, seine Augen geweitet. Es hätte einfach sein sollen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, doch er stieß auf Widerstand. Ein Okklumentikschild... sehr interessant. Vielleicht war Draco doch kein verlorener Fall.

„Lass mich ein!", befahl er.

Er sah, wie die Augen des Jungen in die Richtung flatterten, in der sein nutzloser Vater in den Reihen der Todesser stand und das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal dazu auffordern.", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Er fühlte, wie der Widerstand nachließ, zerbröckelte, dann war er plötzlich im Raum der Wünsche, sah den Kampf dreier Gryffindors mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, sah wie Crabbe das Dämonsfeuer beschwor, wie sie nur knapp den Flammen entkamen, sah das Diadem zerbrechen.

Er stieß einen Wutschrei aus und befand sich auf einmal wieder in der großen Halle. Draco Malfoy kniete noch immer vor ihm, mit weißem Gesicht und aufgerissenen grauen Augen und in diesem Moment war ihm egal, dass es nicht wirklich Malfoys Schuld war, irgendjemand musste bezahlen. Und so richtete er den Elderstab auf den Jungen und belegte ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Und wieder. Und wieder...

* * *

Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr Harry in seiner Zelle hoch. Seine Narbe schmerzte und noch immer konnte er Voldemorts unbändigen Zorn in sich spüren, der ihm kurzzeitig einen gewissen Schutz vor den Dementoren bot. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte, was gerade mit Malfoy geschah.

Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort war das ganze Jahr über, während der Horcruxjagd immer stärker geworden. Es war mittlerweile so einfach in Voldemorts Kopf einzudringen, dass er mitunter gar nicht mehr merkte, wie es geschah. Ein paar Minuten lang grübelte Harry darüber nach, was das wohl bedeutete, dann hatten die Dementoren ihre Herrschaft über ihn zurückgewonnen und er war erneut gefangen in einer Welt der Angst und Verzweiflung.

* * *

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er schon Voldemorts Gefangener war. In seiner Zelle, unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Lediglich, wenn er in Voldemorts Kopf war, wusste er wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

Es kam inzwischen oft vor, dass er sich Voldemorts Gedanken flüchtete, wenn die Situation zu unerträglich wurde. Die Präsenz der Dementoren war konstant, sie wurden nur abgerufen, wenn Voldemort einen seiner seltenen Besuche in Harrys Zelle antrat oder seine Todesser vorbei schickte. Keinen dieser Besuche verband Harry mit guten Erinnerungen.

Es war so verlockend, den Schmerz, die Sorgen und das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit für eine Weile zu vergessen und so leicht in Voldemorts Bewusstsein zu schlüpfen. Was er hier fand, widerte ihn oft an und erfüllte ihn mit Abscheu, doch war es meist immer noch besser, als seine Zelle. Und Voldemorts Leben bestand nicht nur aus Folter und Tod. Er verbrachte dieser Tage viel Zeit in Bibliotheken, auf der Suche nach neuen Wegen seine Unsterblichkeit zu bewahren, nachdem ihm inzwischen nur mehr zwei Horcruxe geblieben waren. Bisher war seine Suche zu Harrys Erleichterung erfolglos geblieben, doch lernte er einiges und Harry mit ihm. Auf das meiste davon hätte Harry gern verzichtet, handelte es sich doch gewöhnlich um dunkle Magie, die er niemals im Leben angewandt hätte, selbst wenn er einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, aber manches mochte sich einmal als nützlich herausstellen.

Nicht nur neues Wissen ging an Harry über, sondern auch vieles andere, was Voldemort im Laufe seines Lebens angesammelt hatte. Durch seine ständige Anwesenheit in Voldemorts Kopf, war Harry auch ohne es zu wollen dessen Gedankenströmen und Erinnerungen ausgesetzt, mehr als je zuvor. Er musste zugeben, dass Dumbledore recht gehabt hatte. Voldemort war brilliant. Sein bösartiges Genie erfüllte Harry einerseits mit Abscheu, anderseits aber auch mit Faszination. Und ohne, dass er es merkte, wurde auch seine eigene Art zu denken davon beeinflusst. In den seltenen Momenten, wo er vor dem Einfluss der Dementoren geschützt war, waren seine Gedanken zielgerichteter, schärfer. Mit genügend Zeit hätte er vielleicht sogar einen Fluchtplan entwerfen können, doch waren diese Momente nur kurz, meist nachdem er wieder von seinen Ausflügen in Voldemorts Gedanken in seinen eigenen Körper zurückgekehrt war oder kurz bevor Todesser seine Zelle betraten. Dennoch schätzte er diese Momente, waren es doch die einzigen, in denen er wirklich er selbst war.

Und so verging Zeit. Tagein, tagaus.

* * *

Triumphierend und mit unverhohlener Genugtuung blickte Lord Voldemort auf die beiden Gefangenen vor sich. Es war Zeit für eine weitere Demonstration seiner Macht! Lange hatte er diesen Moment hinausgeschoben, hatte gewartet, bis er damit die größtmögliche Wirkung in der Zauberwelt erzielen würde, doch nun war es endlich soweit. Harry Potters beste Freunde würden sterben. Zu schade, dass Potter selbst es nicht miterleben würde, doch Lord Voldemort ging diesbezüglich kein Risiko ein. Potter war am sichersten in seiner Zelle. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel! Solange er keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, unsterblich zu werden, brauchte er Potter noch.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr sie bereits gut vorbereitet.", sagte Voldemort amüsiert.

Die beiden Gefangenen sahen gar nicht gut aus. Zahlreiche Wunden und Prellungen bedeckten ihre Körper, beide zeigten die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Dennoch schien ein letzter Rest Widerstand zu existieren. Der rothaarige Junge schob sich vor das Mädchen, so als versuche er, sie mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen. Ein völlig sinnloser Versuch.

Seine Todesser nahmen sein Lob mit Freuden auf. „Es war uns das größte Vergnügen, Herr.", sagte Bellatrix, die ihn voller Ergebenheit anblickte.

Unvermittelt loderte Hass in Voldemort auf. Er hatte die beiden Gefangenen befragen lassen und war sich somit der Rolle bewusst, die sie bei der Zerstörung seiner Horcruxe gespielt hatten. Dafür würden sie bezahlen!

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen.

„_Crucio!"_

Entgegen Voldemorts Annahme bekam Harry sehr wohl mit, was mit seinen Freunden geschehen sollte. Bereits den ganzen Tag lang hatte er in Voldemorts Kopf dessen Pläne verfolgt, ohne zu wissen, was er dagegen tun sollte. Jetzt, da es tatsächlich soweit war, war Harry in höchster Seelennot. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihnen zu helfen. Seine Versuche nach Voldemort zu rufen, waren bei den Dementoren auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Er hatte getobt und geschrien, doch es hatte alles nichts genutzt. Jetzt war er ausgelaugt, erschöpft und fühlte sich so hilflos, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er wusste, was geschehen würde und konnte es doch nicht verhindern.

Kurzzeitig rang er mit sich, ob er die Hinrichtung durch Voldemort verfolgen sollte oder doch lieber fern bleiben. Letztendlich hatte er sich entschieden, sie anzusehen. Das war er Ron und Hermine schuldig. Er bezweifelte ohnehin, dass er die Kraft hatte, Voldemort fern zu bleiben. Immer öfter schien sein Geist völlig ohne sein Zutun Voldemorts zu suchen. Es bereitete ihm immer mehr Mühe, in seinem eigenen Körper zu bleiben.

So sah er nun, wie Voldemort Ron, seinen besten Freund, mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte und das Herz blutete ihm. Voldemort war dabei, ihm das Liebste zu nehmen, was er in dieser Welt noch hatte. Er litt mit ihnen, weinte, flehte, auch wenn ihn niemand hören konnte, und wünschte, ihnen möge wenigstens ein schneller qualloser Tod vergönnt sein.

Normalerweise vernahm er, wenn er sich Voldemorts Kopf befand, dessen Gedanken und Gefühle wahr. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht. Diese Trauer, diese Verzweiflung konnten nicht Voldemort stammen. _'Nicht Ron'_, dachte er verzweifelt, _'Nicht Hermine. Alles nur das nicht.'_ Eine Welle aus nie gekanntem Schmerz stieg in ihm hoch.

* * *

Es geschah plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung. In einer Sekunde folterte er den Blutsverräter, in der nächsten krümmte er sich, weil ein Schmerz, schlimmer als alles, was er je ertragen hatte, schlimmer selbst als sein eigener zurückprallender Todesfluch über ihn herein brach. Wie durch einen Schleier vernahm er eine Stimme... oder war es ein Gedanke? _„Nicht Ron. Nicht Hermine. Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben."_

Der Schmerz ließ etwas nach und als er auf sah, blickte er in Bellatrix' besorgtes Gesicht.

„Herr... was ist mit Euch, Herr? Geht es Euch gut?"

Er schob sie unwirsch zur Seite und erhob sich mühsam. „Schafft sie weg!", sagte er mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung der Gefangenen.

„Herr?" Bellatrix blickte noch besorgter drein.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört? Schafft sie mir aus den Augen!"

Dieses Mal beeilten sich seine Todesser, dem Befehl nachzukommen. Er sah die bestürzten Blicke, die sie einander zuwarfen. Sie verstanden nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Voldemort auch nicht. Er brauchte Ruhe, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

„Lasst mich allein!", befahl er. Erst als er allein war, erlaubte er sich, die Augen zu schließen. Der Schmerz war noch immer da, jetzt allerdings auf ein etwas erträglicheres Level herab geschrumpft. Er hielt sich den schlangenartigen Kopf, der zu zerspringen schien.

Er hatte schon einmal einen ähnlichen Schmerz gespürt... allerdings nur kurz, ehe er davor hatte fliehen können... damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung, als er versucht hatte, über die Verbindung, die sie beide miteinander teilten, von Potter Besitz zu ergreifen...

Seine Augen flogen auf.

_Potter!_

* * *

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall flog die Tür zu Harrys Zellentür auf und Voldemort stürmte hinein.

Harry war nicht überrascht. Er hatte erst mit Verblüffung, dann mit Freuden Voldemorts Zusammenbruch verfolgt, hatte gesehen zu welcher Schlussfolgerung sein Feind gekommen war. Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass er in der Lage war, Voldemort auf diese Weise Schmerzen zuzufügen und ihm somit etwas von dem zurückzuzahlen, was er selbst hatte erdulden müssen.

Er wusste, was es war, das Voldemort diese Qualen bereitete. Dumbledore hatte es ihm erklärt, auch wenn es ihm damals schwer gefallen war, zu glauben, dass Liebe körperliche Schmerzen verursachen konnte. In Voldemorts Fall war es jedoch offenbar so und das gab Harry nun eine Waffe gegen seinen Peiniger. Wenn er diese Möglichkeit doch schon früher entdeckt hätte... aber vielleicht hatte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen erst so stark werden müssen, oder seine Gefühle für seine Freunde so übermächtig.

„Du!", zischte Voldemort, „Du bist dafür verantwortlich!"

Harry versuchte nicht mal, es abzustreiten. Es hatte ihn bereits gewundert, dass Voldemort nicht schon längst entdeckt hatte, dass Harry ständig in seinem Kopf war. Möglicherweise, weil Harry dort bisher nicht aktiv geworden war. Er hatte jedoch nicht vor, es dabei zu belassen.

Er fühlte, wie Voldemort erneut ein Schmerzensstich durchfuhr, bevor er wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrte und sah, wie dieser das Gesicht verzerrte.

„Bleib raus aus meinem Kopf!", schrie Voldemort. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry selbst miterlebte, wie Voldemort die Kontrolle verlor.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte er nur und das war die Wahrheit. Er wusste nicht wie, er verbrachte inzwischen mehr Zeit in Voldemorts Kopf, als in seinem eigenen. Es war nichts, worüber er noch Kontrolle hatte.

Voldemort schloss einen Moment die Augen, als der Schmerz zu groß wurde. Als er sie wieder öffnete, richtete er den Zauberstab auf Harry. Ein roter Lichtblitz und Harry verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Anfangs schien es zu helfen, dass Voldemort ihn mithilfe verschiedener Tränke und Zauber die meiste Zeit bewusstlos hielt. Jedoch nicht für lange. Die verräterische Narbe fand auch hier einen Weg. Wenn überhaupt führte die Maßnahme dazu, dass Harry noch mehr Zeit in Voldemorts Körper verbrachte, da sein eigener keinerlei Möglichkeiten mehr hatte, ihn zurück zurufen.

Harry fuhr fort, Voldemort Schmerzen zuzufügen, war das doch das Einzige, was ihm noch blieb. Manchmal vermochte er schon nicht mehr zu sagen, wer er eigentlich war. Doch er gab nicht auf, hing mit aller Macht an dem letzten Rest seiner Identität.

Der ständige Schmerz führte dazu, dass Voldemort rastlos und gereizt wurde. Die meiste Zeit hielt er sich nun in seinen Gemächern auf, fern von allen Todessern, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Harry aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Alle Maßnahmen schlugen jedoch fehl. Die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort war einzigartig, kein Buch der Welt konnte ihm weiter helfen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, einen abgespaltenen Seelenteil los zu werden.

* * *

Erneut suchte Voldemort Harry in seiner Zelle auf. Mühsam zwang sich Harry in seinen Körper zurück. Er konnte erkennen, dass sein Widersacher dem Wahnsinn nah war. Sein Körper wirkte noch skelettartiger, als sonst, in seinen roten Augen stand der Schmerz. Lord Voldemort war am Ende und sie beide wussten es.

„Du kannst es beenden.", sagte Harry ruhig, „Töte mich. Du weißt, es ist der einzige Weg."

„Ich kann nicht." Voldemorts Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen. „Damit würde ich mich selbst zu sehr schwächen."

Schon wieder blickte Harry durch Voldemorts Augen. Er zwang sich erneut zurück in seinen Körper. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft.

„Und was glaubst du, tust du jetzt? Das ist kein Leben, weder für dich, noch für mich. Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt. Es ist diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Also tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und bring es zu ende!"

Um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen, gab er Voldemort eine Kostprobe seiner Verzweiflung, seiner Sehnsucht nach dem Tod und danach, bei denen zu sein, die vor ihm diese Welt verlassen hatten. Voldemort zuckte sichtbar zusammen.

Harry sah, wie er langsam die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab hob. Einen Moment lang war er selbst Voldemort, der versuchte die Willenskraft aufzubringen. Seine Hand zitterte. Harry zwang sich in seinen eigenen Körper zurück, der ihn all die Jahre lang beherbergt hatte. Wie schade, dass er ihn nun endgültig verlassen musste. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und er war bereit für den Tod. Lange schon.

Er blickte in die roten Augen seines Feindes, das Letzte, was er im Leben sehen würde und fühlte fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm. Er war dabei, einen Teil seiner selbst, seiner Seele zu zerstören. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn veranlasste zu sprechen: „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, weißt du."

„Was?" Voldemort starrte ihn perplex an, den Zauberstab weiter auf Harry gerichtet.

„Du kannst deine Seele immer noch müsstest deine Taten aufrichtig bereuen." Aber er hatte lang genug in Voldemorts Kopf verbracht, um die Antwort schon zu kennen.

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Lächeln, das eher einer Grimasse glich. „Lord Voldemort bereut nichts. Auch deinen Tod nicht, falls du in diesem Irrglauben sein solltest. Es ist lediglich der Verlust eines weiteren Horcrux, den ich bedaure. Dein Ende sehe ich mit Freuden!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und entgegnete ruhig: „Worauf wartest du dann noch?"

Und endlich sprach Voldemort die finalen Worte. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Harry rang es in den Ohren.

„_Avada Kedavra"_

* * *

Er erwachte wieder in seiner Zelle, seine Gedanken noch bei dem eigenartigen Gespräch mit Dumbledore im Kings Cross. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie auch Voldemort sich wieder regte, der offenbar ebenfalls bewusstlos geworden war. Dann erblickte er den Elderstab immer noch in Voldemorts Hand. Das war seine Chance!

Er stürzte sich darauf und errang ihn ohne großen Widerstand und ohne zu registrieren, dass seine Narbe trotz der körperlichen Nähe nicht einmal ziepte.

Voldemort starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wie...?"

„_Stupor"_, antwortete Harry.

Die Stärke des roten Lichtblitzes, der aus dem Elderstab hervorschoss, verblüffte Harry. Voldemort rollte harmlos gegen die Gitterstäbe.

Harry starrte auf den Zauberstab. Also war er jetzt wohl der wahre Meister des Elderstabes. Er blickte auf seinen bewusstlosen Feind herab. Es wäre so einfach... Doch es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er kein Killer war, aber in diesem Moment, als der Mann, der ihm und den seinen so viel Leid angetan hatte, seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war, erhielt er die Bestätigung. Es war falsch, einen Wehrlosen zu töten, selbst wenn derjenige Voldemort war.

Er zuckte die Achseln. Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie würden wieder aufeinander treffen und er würde eine weitere Chance bekommen. Und ein Horcrux war immer noch übrig: Nagini. Doch zunächst musste er Ron und Hermine befreien. Aus seinen Erinnerungen von Voldemort wusste er, wo sie gefangen gehalten wurden.

Er erhob sich langsam. Seine Beine waren noch etwas wackelig, trugen ihn jedoch. Er sprach einen Disillusionszauber auf sich selbst und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Zellentür. Dann atmete er tief durch und machte den ersten Schritt in die Freiheit und in ein neues Leben.

00000000000000000000000000000

_Ich wollte mir mit diesem Oneshot eigentlich nur selbst die Frage beantworten, was geschehen wäre, wenn Voldemort herausgefunden hätte, dass Harry ein Horcrux ist und ihn am Leben gelassen hätte. Ich denke, dass die parasitenhafte Natur der Verbindung zwischen den beiden früher oder später dafür gesorgt hätte, dass der letzte Teil der Prophezeihung in Erfüllung geht: „Keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt." Hoffentlich ist mir das gelungen. Anregungen, Lob und Kritik sind wie immer sehr erwünscht._


End file.
